1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for transmitting high-voltage power or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The connector assembly for transmitting high-voltage (HV) power is widely used in hybrid, battery and/or fuel-cell vehicles, and connected electrically to devices such as batteries, electric motors, etc. The connector assembly comprises a male connector connecting to a cable and a female connector mounted onto a PCB, the male connector and the female connector join together to transfer high-voltage energy between different components of the vehicle. High-voltage power transmission is very dangerous when a poor contact occurs between the male connector and female connector, thus it is very important and necessary to ensure a reliable electrical connection between the male connector and the female connector.
Hence, a connector assembly with reliable electrical connection is desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.